Jealous
by asr135
Summary: This is a prompt that was sent in by a anon on tumblr, Basically Finn goes over with Rae and Archie on the couches at the end of season 2 episode 4, Liam pops up, and sees Raes face, gets protective, and well Finn gets jealous...
1. Chapter 1

"Well I'm off-" Archie announced, to Rae and Finn "- I have to get home, I'll talk to you both later." Rae could tell he was upset over the whole football thing, but she didn't get to have a chance to talk to him. When he got up to leave earlier, Finn came over and got him to stay. They didn't bring it up to Finn, because he would've smashed those guys' faces in, and that's including Chops.

"Okay, see you Arch" Rae said, Finn said his goodbye to Archie, as he got up to head over to the paring lot. This left just Rae and Finn, Rae wasn't sure if she should move over to the double couch where he was, or stay in the chair she was already in, she opted for the latter of the two.

It was weird, now that she wanted him back she didn't know how to act around him. Things were just starting to get back to normal. They were now friends again, but witnessing him kissing Olivia goodbye just now crushed her, she realized she missed him more then she had let herself believe.

"So, how are things going with Olivia?" Rae asked trying to sound nonchalant, breaking the silence.

"Good, I suppose" Finn responded shyly, his face seemed to be put off by the question, it's not something they could discuss without it being awkward.

"Are things getting serious?" Rae asks fiddling with her thumbs, wishing she hadn't. "Um-" Finn looks over at her, with a cheeky smile on his face "If I answer that are you going to hit me again" he laughs looking up at her trying to break the tension. "You cheeky bastard" Rae said, her face now plastered with a smile as well.

"Rae!" a voice called from the distance, causing Finn to look away. Rae turned to see Liam making his way over to them. Causing Finn to tense up, which Rae noticed.

"Hey" Liam said hitting Rae's shoulder "Sorry I didn't show up, yesterday, I just couldn't face Amy after-" he hesitated and looked over at Finn, noticing his presence "well you know." he finished.

"Don't worry about it" Rae said lifting her head up to look at Liam.

"Shit Rae, What happened? Did Amy do this?'' he said kneeling down griping Rae's face with his hands, and stroking the bruises under her eyes with his fingers. Rae's eyes instinctively darted over to Finn. She could tell that this was making him uncomfortable. Looking back at Liam, Rae pushing his hands away "I'm all right, and it wasn't Amy, I was hit it the face by a bunch of cans when I opened my pantry" she laughed at her self at how pathetic that sounded out loud.

Liam joined in laughing, and made his way over to the double couch plopping himself next to Finn "Rae, I knew you weren't tough, but to get beat up by cans, well that's just sad" He said as he nudged Finn trying to get him to join in, but it didn't work, Finn just sat there like emotionless grumpy sod he once was.

"Well you should see the cans" Rae joked; Rae and Liam both could sense it, Finns discomfort of Liam there, which made things awkward.

"I'm going to head off." Finn said as he quickly stood up, walking away not waiting for their response.

"See latter then" Liam scoffed. Rae just watched a Finn walk away with his head down. "He all right?" Liam asked looking over at Rae, but Rae was distracted, still watching Finn. It pissed her off. Why did he have to be such a grumpy sod.

"Shit, I forgot to tell him something that Archie wanted me to pass on to him, I'll be right back." She said as she got up and headed towards Finns direction. "No worries" Liam said pulling a book from his backpack, opening it up to read.

"Finn!" Rae called, he stopped and turned around at the sound of his name, as Rae quickly caught up with him "You don't have to go, you know" she said, "Liam's cool, you guys have more in common then think" she finished wait for him to respond.

"I can't" Finn said as he looked down kicking his feet in the dirt.

"Why not?" Rae asked confused.

"Because…" he hesitated, lifting his head up to look at her "I thought you said there was nothing going on between you and him" he spit out quickly. Rae couldn't believe it, and frankly it pissed her off even more.

"There isn't-" she said in a strong and now annoyed tone "What's it to you anyways, you have a girlfriend" she reminded him.

"Yah, because you broke up with me!" Finn said raising his voice. Rae looked around and noticed he drew the unwanted attention from the people around them including Liam looking up from his book. Rae pulled Finns arm as she guided him behind a tree so they could have privacy.

"SHHH'' Rae hissed "What's wrong with you where did that come from?" she questioned him

"Rae I knew this would happen, that's why I didn't want to be friends before" He said with sadness in his eyes "If I want to move on, I can't keep doing this to myself" he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't question him on it.

"Doing wha?" Rae asked puzzled.

"When I see you-" he paused for a moment taking a breath before he could continue "I get butterflies, when you look at me, I lose every thought in my head, and now to see you with him, and him touching you, makes my stomach turn" Finn said embarrassed, he knew he should've just kept his mouth shut. Rae closed her eyes for a second trying to process what he had just said. Maybe she had a second chance after all.

When her eyes opened they met his. He went to turn and walk away and escape this conversation, but before he could take a step, Rae stopped him pulling him back around to face her. He had forgotten what her touch did to him.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Rae pulled him in to her and kissed him without thinking. It didn't take long for him to kiss back. Finn pulled her into him and pushed her up aside the tree creating zero gaps in-between them. They were lost in each other for what seemed like eternity.

They parted, both breathless, both craving for more. Finn still had her pined against the tree, "My dad is out tonight, if you want to come around mine, so we could, you know, talk about this…" All Rae could do at this point is nod, as she watched he mouth move. Finn smiled "Great I have to take care of a couple of things first-" (well just one… Olivia) "- Come over any time after seven" he said smiling. He gives her one last kiss, before running off.

Rae took a moment to compose her self before heading back to the couches.

"Everything alright over there?" Liam asked looking up from his book, as she sat down. " Yup, everything is just fine" Rae replied trying to wipe the grin of her face, as Liam dived back in his book.


	2. Chapter 2

Rae stood at the end of his driveway, paralyzed. She was nervous. After the park she didn't know what to think. Not to long ago she broke his heart, could he just forgive her that quick. Plus he was DATING someone, like proper dating, so technically this made her a home wrecker, or worst a mistress.

She began to think she could just make it easier on them both, if she left and went back home; forgetting the whole park thing. She was brought back for out of her head by a knock from the window, she followed the noise with her eyes to see Finn in his kitchen window, wearing a wide grin on his face, gesturing to meet him at his front door.

Seeing his face calmed her nerves a bit, and she gained enough courage to make her way to the door. It swung opened, and there he was the perfect embodiment of a sex god.

"Hi' ya girl" Finn smiled, slightly biting his lip.

"Hello there" Rae replied, a bit tense, she new she shouldn't go in, because in doing so would make her a home wrecker, she should turn and run.

"Wanna come in," he asked smiling. His voice was all Rae needed to change her mind. She nodded, more eagerly then she had wished.

Finn led her in, and they made there way to the kitchen. He went to the cupboard, and got two glasses "Want anything to drink?" he asked as he waved them in the air.

"Um, yah, water?" she replied, as she sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen island. Finn went to his sink and poured up two waters.

"No vodka this time" he joked as he handed her the glass making his way to the stool next to her.

Rae remembered back to the last time they were alone at his house and it made her cringe. she chuckled "Remember last time," she reminded him "its probably best we stay away from that," she teased.

They turned their bodies to face each other. "Yah, I agree," he said raising his eyebrow, as he took a sip of his water. She didn't know why but it made her blush; he just had that effect on her.

They looked at each other for a moment in silence. Rae started to feel guilty for being there. Finn glanced at her hand on the island; he looked back up in Raes eyes as he extended his hand out for hers, as it hovered over hers she pulled it away hiding it in to her sleeve, looking away from him. He then realized what she needed to hear.

"I ended things with Olivia" he didn't think it needed saying, after the park he thought it was clear.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Rae said looking up trying to hid her relief, and excitement.

"Yah," he said with cockiness "You see there's this other girl, that I'm utterly, mind bending, bat shit crazy for" he informed, as he picked her hand up, and began weaving his fingers through hers.

"Really" she examined "tell me more about this girl" Rae joked

Finn smiled, still playing with her hands "Well, her taste in music is absolutely shit" he started "some would say, although I would never, that she can be kind of a dickhead," he laughed

"Oh" she said with a faint smile, "she sounds right mad to me, why would you want to put up with that," she questioned.

"Because she sure is something" Finn said, beginning to inch closer to her. His face beamed with a dorky smirk, as he brought his mouth to her ear, and whispered "and she's got this amazing rack" Rae gasped letting go of his hand as she pushed him away.

"Finn Nelson you smug, cheeky bastard'' she guffawed as she hit his arm, Finn looked down biting his lip, blushing.

They both sat their letting the joke pass, then Finn grabbed hold of her hands again, hold them tight "No but seriously, I'm the happiest when I'm with you" he grinning, and still blushing, looking up in her eyes.

"Me too" she said smiling ear-to-ear.

"I say we take this upstairs" he said pulling her to her feet "I have some new records I want to show you," he said biting his lip, which to Rae suggesting more then just listing to music…

Finn began to pull her along, but Rae stopped him, standing there motionless.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked concerned not sure if he had said something wrong.

Rae took a deep breath closing her eyes "If this is going to work this time, we need to be honest with each other, tell each other what's on our minds, you know what we're thinking" she said quickly glancing up to see how he was reacting to her words.

"Okay, yah wha'cha want to know" he examined her face.

"No" she said shaking her head "It's me, I'm not ready to you know" unable to say it out loud she made a gestures with her hands, which caused him to burst out in laugher.

Rae looked at him embarrassed, and upset "Well I'm glad you think its so funny" she mocked angrily "wait till you end up breaking up with me because I'm not, you know satisfying your needs" she said shrinking into the floor, why did she say that, who says that.

"Rae" he said, noticing that her eyes were starting to welling up, he grabbed hold of her face between his hands, "Don't cry, I wasn't laughing at you, look at me" he begged

She to open her eyes and look at him "You are my girlfriend, I would never pressure you into doing anything" he said softly. Rae's knees felt like they were about to claps. Hearing him call her his girlfriend again, it took her breath away.

He continued "I wasn't expecting anything tonight. Honestly" he paused, and began to smile wide "Plus, I expect a lot more wining and dining if someone wants in my pants" he said with a laugh, causing Rae to to grin.

She stood up straight, and shook her head at how neurotic she must of sounded, "Right," she said wiping the few tears left on her cheeks. "What's this shit music you wanted to show me?"

She began to make her way out of the kitchen, but was pulled back by Finn pulling her into him "I love you," he assured "you don't ever have to worry about me breaking your heart" he said right before he kissed her. This kiss was different then any other kiss before, this was a promise and Rae could feel that, she parted from him for a moment.

"I love you too" she assured, they both smiled before returning to the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A month later still together, but are they still happy...**

Rae and Finn where in his room listening to music, entwined in each other's arms while they have been discussing complete nonsense for god only knows how long.

"Trousers?" Finn said as he looked down at her resting on his chest "you believe trousers are the worst invention of all time," he laughed, "You're a weirdo," he teased shaking his head as he laid it back on his pillow.

Rae propped her self up resting her chin on his chest "Not all trousers, I'm all right with sweats and such kind alike" looking up at him, egging this conversation on.

"You've thought about this" he chuckled.

She smiled nodding her head "If they weren't socially acceptable, they would be used as a torture device, buttons are the enemy" she tried to look genuine but failed "and I'll stand by that" biting her lip trying not to smile.

Finn gazed at her for a moment before he quickly jumped on top of her, causing Rae to let out a small squeal. "In this world where pants weren't invented, jeans-" he hesitated taking a glance down at the pair she had on and smiled "you wouldn't be wear these now" biting his lip as he began fiddle with her button and zipper.

"Finn" Rae gasped as she pushed him of her "you're dads in the next room," she hushed as she fixed herself "go take a cold shower, or something" she teased, now sitting at the edge of his bed.

Finn propped himself up behind her and began leaving trail of kisses down the back of her neck "He won't be here tomorrow, he's out of town for the night," he said in-between each kiss "wanna come round, we can make a night of it, I'll cook and everything" remembering a couple weeks ago when he last cooked for her, even though it tasted awful, she quite liked the gesture.

The feeling of Finns lips made her head spin, she had to force herself back down to earth "I can't" she exhaled in disappointment. Finn stopped, and moved forward sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Seriously" he questioned, "how often, do we get an empty, just tell Chloe, you'll hang out another time" he begged.

"No, its Liam I promised him I'd hang out with him" she said as an instant flash of disappointment appeared on his face.

"Liam?" Finn probed, "What's so important you can't just cancel" he asked now annoyed. He trusted Rae, but lately he's felt like he's been sharing Rae with Liam, he hated thinking another guy is making her happy, he knew it was stupid.

"Well he's going threw a hard time, with his parents, and I promised I would take him out to get his mind off it" she tried to reason with him.

Finn wish he could understand why she liked spending so much time with Liam, its not like he was off hanging out with other girls, Rae was all he wanted to be with and talk to. Liam understood her in a way Finn couldn't and that made him furious.

He stood up and headed over to his records to distract himself. "Are you mad at me?" Rae asked as he got up to follow him.

"No, of course not, I get it" he said with his back still turned to her, so she couldn't read the frustration on his face.

The room fell silent. Suddenly Rae let out a gasped, Finn turned his head slightly and glanced over at her, to see she had cheekiest grin painted on her face.

"What" he questioned, as she forced herself between him and his records so they were face to face.

"Finn Nelson, are you jealous?" she mocked with a laugh. He tried to play it off by shrugging his shoulders, and letting out a pathetic chuckle, he tried to turn away, but she followed his step.

"You are!" she said excitedly, with her smile growing even wider. "Admit it!" she forced.

He looked down, and hesitated "if its what you need to hear, then yes, I'm jealous" he said embarrassed, Rae bit her lip trying so hard not to laugh at how adorable he was being right now "You can talk about things with him, that you cant with me, and that's frustrating, sometime it makes me feel like I'm just some piece of meat you keep on the side" he said blushing, sinking his head into his shoulders. That was all it took for Rae to burst out into an uncontrollable laughter '_piece of meat.' _Usually she was the neurotic one, of the two.

Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking deep in to his eyes, as her laugher worn-out. "Although I would agree you are one epic piece of meat," she said mocking him "you're much more" she added softly "You're the only person to make me feel beautiful, and when were alone together I somehow forget what I look like" Finn hated when she spoke like that but before he could correct her she continue. "You fight for me, and stand up for me, and to me" she beamed, "you also have a motorbike, that's pretty hot" she teased, which brought a smile to his face "some people would say you Mr. Nelson are a grumpy old sod" scrunching her nose at him, which he reciprocated "but I know that you are kind, generous, sweet, selfless, and funny, and I love that I might be the only person that actually knows that side of you" she said resting her forehead on his.

She cleared her throat "I love you! Not Liam his like my brother, I could never-" Finn cut her off with a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, parting his mouth from hers just for a moment "I love you too" they both had lingering smiles as the continued the kiss.

**(I wasn't going to continue after chapter two, I actually wrote this separately and it seemed to fit so I thought why not...)**


End file.
